


De Profundis

by Arkadin



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Original Work
Genre: Gen, playing with Lovecraft tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadin/pseuds/Arkadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been prophecied that one day, the Great Old Ones will arise from the depths and cleanse the world. But one of their worshippers finds themself questioning their faith...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Profundis

When I was taken into the waters and reborn, my faith was sure. I longed for the day when the stars will be right, when our Lord would rise for the depths and crush the human race beneath Its holy feet. But my faith is not what it once was. Over time, alone in the dim city under the ocean, I began to regret my loss of human life. I began to think of all the many people living their lives across the world, people such as I once was, and how it hardly seemed fair to condemn them all to death.

Though I have heard my God’s voice, I have never before seen Its face. I knew that if I did, it would probably mean that my time—and perhaps that of humanity—was near its end. Nonetheless, I knew that prayer was not enough—I would have to speak to It face to face. I have studied the sacred texts for many years and knew how to navigate many-angled labyrinths where It lay sleeping.

After many days of travel, I came to the deepest part of the city, the place of utter darkness where my God lies dreaming. The blue flame of my candle barely illuminated my own face. I sang the song I had read of in the old books that even the higher adepts of our order fear to read. In the darkness, I heard something stir. A great roar resounded throughout the room, shaking me on my fate. A vast crimson eye opened.

“YES WHAT IS IT?”

“O Unpronouncable Lord of the Depths…”

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? IT’S ‘UNSPEAKABLE.’ IT’S NOT MY FAULT IF YOU HUMANS HAVEN’T EVOLVED ENOUGH TO PROPERLY PRONOUNCE MY NAME.”

“Oh Lord, I beseech you to hearken unto me…”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT? THE TIME WHEN I SHALL AWAKE DRAWS NEAR. I HAVEN’T GOT ALL DAY, YOU KNOW.”

“I…” I stood dumbfounded while It waited. Eventually my fear of would happen if I said nothing became greater than my fear of what would happen if I spoke. “I no longer desire the destruction of the human race.”

“WHAT? IT’S TOO LATE TO TURN BACK NOW. YOU’RE NOT EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE. YOU’VE MADE YOUR BED, NOW LIE IN IT.”

“I…” I knew that this was true. I didn’t know what else there was to say.

“ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO SMITE YOU?”

With a trembling voice, I could only speak one word: “Why?”

“WHY WHAT?”

“Why do you seek to bring an end to humankind?”

A noise like a mighty wind filled the room, almost knocking me off my feet, though I stood firm. I realized it was a sigh.

“NONE OF YOU EVER UNDERSTAND. ALL I EVER WANTED WAS A GOOD NIGHT’S SLEEP BUT YOU HUMANS KEEP WAKING ME UP. YOU POISON THE OCEANS AND MAKE ALL THAT GODAWFUL RACKET.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Have you ever actually listened to any of it?”

“WELL… NO.”

“Your mind is vaster than we mortals can imagine is it not?”

“OF COURSE.”

“Than can you try?”

“ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT.” It exhaled.

And then a strange, hideous, roaring noise burst forth. For all our conversation I had been trembling, and now I could bear no more—I collapsed to the wet, spongy floor. I felt as if I were going to go deaf. For a long time—how long I could not tell—we were both silent, my God and I. I wondered if Its eyes were closed as mine were.

It was my God who was the first to speak.

“HMM, WELL” It said. “I’LL HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THIS.”

I moaned.

“GO ON,” It said. “DO YOUR THING.”

In time I stirred, wandering back dazedly through the labyrinthine ways of the many-angled city. I do not know how I managed to find the right paths. Perhaps my God guided me. Perhaps It was curious what I would do next. I do not know why It chooses what It does, Its ways are not my ways. But I understand It better than I once did as soon as I heard that scream. For I now believe that It was afraid. That we are as alien and strange and sublime to It as It is to us.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the challenge community [Prompt Service](promptservice.tumblr.com), the prompt being “Write about a conversation between a god/goddess and their high priest/priestess.” It was partially inspired by [The Stars are Just](http://wordsineedtoknow.com/stories/starsjust.html), by [Ununnilium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium).


End file.
